


New Years' Kiss

by tanchimo



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Drunk Weisz has no shame, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Years, shicca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanchimo/pseuds/tanchimo
Summary: “When the clock strikes midnight, you kiss the person who’s most important to you.” [Shiki / Rebecca, OS]
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	New Years' Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm almost a month late, but I got this idea in my head and had to write it! hope you all enjoy it!

“Kiss?”

Weisz smirked, leaning forward. “Yeah.” His cheeks were flushed from the growing stack of beer bottles next to him, but his eyes were as sharp as ever. “When the clock strikes midnight, you kiss the person who’s most important to you.” Shiki pursed his lips a little, head tilted a little to the side. “It brings you good luck.”

Well, that didn’t sound so bad. He’d certainly never say no to some good luck, especially with their journey ahead of them. From across the room, he noticed Rebecca chatting with Hermit and Witch, eyes twinkling as she laughed at something. Shiki could have happily watched the scene forever, but Weisz knocked his knee with his bottle, leaning a little closer. “You really like her, huh?”

“Of course I do,” Shiki said, eyebrows raising. “Rebecca was the first friend I made that wasn’t from Granbell!” He knew what Weisz was asking, of course. He wasn’t  _ that _ dense. But this was a safe answer to hide behind for now, one that wasn’t dishonest. No matter what he skirted around, Shiki knew the answer - he did  _ like _ Rebecca. He liked her a lot. More than he liked anyone else on board, which was saying something considering he was quite fond of his little crew.

But Rebecca… Something about those bright blue eyes just drew him right in. He just didn’t want to have this conversation with a drunken Weisz.

Weisz sighed, letting his back fall onto the sofa behind them. “Right,” he said, bringing the bottle back to his lips to take a long drink. “But if you did like her, I’d tell you to kiss her tonight.”

If he had been drinking, Shiki would have spit it out.  _ Kiss _ Rebecca? The thought hadn’t even occurred to him - surely that was off limits. He turned his wide eyed stare towards Weisz, certain he must be teasing him, but behind the smirk was a spark of something more serious. He felt his cheeks grow warm and quickly turned away, finding Rebecca once more. She was still speaking with Witch and Hermit, a red plastic cup in her hand.

Then her eyes turned to him, and he saw the smallest smile twitch up her lips and knew he really was screwed.

Next to him, Weisz laughed, cementing his blush. “Quit it,” Shiki hissed, swatting at him. “Before someone notices!” Weisz held a hand up, chuckles a bit softer now. “I don’t think Rebecca would like it if I kissed her,” he said lowly when he had calmed down. “She’s weird about people being that close.”

That, more than Weisz’s teasing was what gave him pause. If Rebecca didn’t  _ want _ him to kiss her, then would it really be something he was considering?

“Hey, you won’t know unless you try,” Weisz pointed out. Shiki rolled his eyes, but he glanced over to the clock curiously. Three minutes to go. “Besides, it’s not about the fact that you definitely, absolutely have a crush on her -”

“I do not!”

“-and about the fact that she’s the most important person to you,” Weisz finished. He tipped the rest of the bottle into his mouth, sighing happily once it had been drained. “Just think about it.” With that, he was gone, balancing bottles between his fingers as he shuffled off to the kitchen to dispose of them. Shiki watched him go for a second, eyes flickering to the clock one more time. He did have a point, maybe Rebecca would take it as a compliment.

He didn’t have enough time to debate, however, as the clock had struck down another minute just while he sat. Shiki pursed his lips again, watching Rebecca as she turned towards the television set with the others. For a second, he seemed as if he wouldn’t get up at all, but then he watched as she suddenly twisted around. “Shiki? Shiki, it’s almost time!” she called, gaze falling on him. A smile lit up her face and she raised a hand in the air to wave to him. “Shiki! Hurry, or you’ll miss it!”

Behind her, the television was already counting down. He rose to his feet, eyes never leaving hers. Rebecca grinned, moving through the small crowd of their shipmates to join him. When she was closer, he watched her blink curiously. “Is everything alright?” she asked, frowning. “You look a little flushed.”

Shiki pressed a hand to his cheek, surprised to see that she was right. His face felt like he was on fire, and he knew that Weisz’s suggestion had something to do with it. He opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of the television cut him off -

“Ten! Nine!”

“Oh, come on,” Rebecca said, reaching for his hand to tug him closer to the set. Shiki didn’t move, instead pulling her back to him. “Shiki?”

“Six! Five!”

It was now or never. “Rebecca, I -” he started, figuring she might react better if he at least explained.

“Three! Two! One!”

“Happy New Year!”

Cheers filled the air around them, the sound of fireworks going off on the television almost deafening. Rebecca was half turned to join in, but before she could walk away or - God forbid, let someone  _ else _ kiss her - Shiki suddenly pulled her back and hurriedly pressed his lips against hers.

He would have liked to say it was graceful and pleasant and exactly the sort of first kiss moment he had read about in fairy tales, but that would be a lie. In Rebecca’s surprise, her mouth had been partially opened, which led to their teeth clacking together a little as his nose pressed awkwardly against her cheekbone.

It was not what she expected, and it was not at all how Shiki would have wanted it to go.

Rebecca pulled away first, body jerking back. Her face was a brilliant shade of red, blush spreading all the way down to her neck and what he could see of her shoulders. If the others hadn’t noticed what happened before, they were certainly paying attention now. Weisz, from across the room, whistled once and held up a thumbs up.

Shiki stood frozen in place, waiting for the hit to the head or for someone to start laughing. His heart was hammering away in his chest, certain he had crossed a line but not sure how to recover it. To his surprise, Rebecca did neither - instead she straightened up some, face still glowing. “Shiki, why did you kiss me?” she asked, voice slow and slightly strained. He felt his own blush creeping up, ignoring the confused murmur that went around their friends. A hand rose to scratch the back of his head, wishing he had chosen a more private moment for this.

“Weisz said that it’s good luck to kiss the person who’s most important to you at midnight,” he explained sheepishly.

Someone gave a soft ‘aw’, but Shiki didn’t bother looking. He doubted now that Weisz had been completely honest with him, but he couldn’t take it back. Nor would he apologize for making sure Rebecca knew that. She was looking around, eyeing each of their companions as if realizing for the first time that they were very much watching them. Whatever she might have said was wiped away then, replaced by a loud whine and a heavy punch to the back of Shiki’s head.

He groaned on the way down, face pressing flat against the floor. “You shouldn’t say those things to a girl so lightly!” Rebecca cried. Sister was laughing now, and when he managed to look back up, Shiki saw Hermit and Witch hiding their laughter behind their hands as well. Rebecca was storming away after Weisz, bottle still clutched in his hand as he pranced away and out of reach from her next attack.

From the floor, Shiki grinned. Sure, she smacked him and, sure, everyone was laughing now. But Rebecca hadn’t rejected him. And as he jumped back up to his feet, their eyes met briefly and he saw that same little twitch of her lips before she disappeared down the hall after Weisz.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please feel free to find me on tumblr under the same username :D


End file.
